yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uteko Yukue
Please do not edit this page and please do not ship/use this character. (Even though I don't see the reason.) Uteko Yukue is a 17 year old student attending Akademi High School. She is currently the public relations director of the student council. Appearance Uteko has a light brown bun, orange-brown eyes and red glasses. She has the student council uniform and her red armband is worn as a bracelet on her right arm. She also has long, red stockings with dark brown sakura branches with a few sakura flowers on them. Very rarely, she will have silver eye contacts instead of glasses, but she does not have a profile with them, so people usually think she doesn't wear them at school. (She has confirmed this herself and thinks that wearing contact lens at school is silly.) Schedule Uteko arrives at school at 6:00 AM, which is earlier than most students. Uteko goes inside every classroom (1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 2-2, 3-1, 3-2) and every faculty room (guidance counselor's office, headmaster's office, faculty room, infirmary) until 8:15 AM. She might update the school's sites while she checks these rooms. Uteko goes to class at 8:15 AM. She goes a bit more late than most students because she is always occupied with something, such as writing (..mainly on the school's site and the student council site). Or, if the school atmosphere is low, she will go a bit more late because she will be much more careful than before. When classes end, she will clean up the school for a bit of time. When all other activities end, she goes to the student council room. She might discuss with other members, she might secretly program, she might secretly read, she might secretly write or she might check the school's sites. If an important event happens, this schedule will be altered. Self defense Whenever she is being attacked, she will pull out her pepper spray and spray the attacker's eyes then handcuff them. After that, the game will generate a code between 1000 and 1. If the number ends up being 500, then Uteko will put the attacker in a heavy box and give him/her to the Yakuza for some cash, possibly resulting in a game over. However, if the number is not 500, then Uteko will just call the police and let the officers do the job, also possibly resulting in a game over. Very rarely, she can also use her wooden arm model as self-defense since it's sharp, but that's only if she loses or forgets where she put her more realistic fake body part (which isn't dangerous at all). Important relationships WIP. Sorry.. Backstory Also WIP. Again, sorry, this is a new character of mine. Sanity Uteko will lose a bit of sanity per hour if she doesn't have her realistic arm attached to her in public. Uteko will lose all of her sanity if she brings anybody to the Yakuza. Uteko will lose half of her sanity if she attacks somebody (not including pepper spray, if it even counts). She can restore her sanity by reading, writing, swimming or sleeping. Basic stats Physical education Her physical education is MAX (despite her missing an arm, she is very good at sports, since she did swimming ever since she was a one year old kid and beat 12-16 year old people when she was only 5). Seduction/Charm She has absolutely no seduction. Biology Her biology is MAX. Chemistry Her chemistry is MAX. Language Her language is MAX. Psychology She has absolutely no psychology knowledge. Guts/Courage She has absolutely no guts/courage. Conversational topics Uteko likes art, music, photography, science, solitude, video games, cats and reading. Uteko dislikes occult, school and gossip. When writing a note to Uteko, she will be interested in manga, the internet, video games, bullying and low grades. However, writing a note with a topic she is interested in isn't guaranteed to make her talk to the player, since she is quite busy. The player must have a high reputation, be a club leader, be a club co-leader, have good grades or be part of the student council to accept the offer in the note. She feels neutral about every other topic. Task The player must be part of the student council, be a club leader or be a club co-leader in order to ask for her task. When asking for it, she says: "Hm..well, I lost my phone's batteries somewhere inside the school. Could you find them for me?" When you accept her task, she says: "Great. Come back to me when you got them." When you decline her task, she says: "That's alright, I completely understand." The batteries will randomly spawn somewhere around the school, making it very hard to find them. When you give her the batteries, she says: "Thank you. Have this phone. It is far from the best, and it can be quite slow sometimes, but it might help you." The player can blackmail, take panty shots or do anything shameful without having to cover it up or without having to worry about anyone checking her actual phone. The player can also sell the phone for a good amount of yen or give it to somebody, making them friends with the player and increasing reputation by 60. Atmosphere When school atmosphere is low, she will help the student council and the science club install security cameras and metal detectors. On this day, she will arrive at school at 5:00 AM instead of 6:00 AM so she can have enough time. During low school atmosphere, she will be much more careful. She will constantly look around, constantly have her phone out and also constantly hold her pepper spray in order to take care of the murderer. After school, she will no longer go to the student council room and instead text them in a safe place outside the school. Additional Information WIP. Uteko.png Utekoedit.png The rival edit was made by Tsurime, all credit goes to him! Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Student Council Category:Students Category:BlandSnowflake's OCs Category:Dangerous Category:2nd Years